Proud To Call Him My Boss
by Molkite
Summary: Tony was attacked and Gibbs came to his rescue. Now in therapy he re visits the trauma and explores his mixed feelings. Warning non con, could be either slash or father/son depending on how you look at it. Oneshot NO FOLLOW UP CHAPTERS.


**This is a very detailed non con memories chapter. If this will upset you please don't read. The prologue is that Tony was attacked and brutally raped, but is now remembering the after math in therapy.**** Everything is un italic to make it easier to read.**

"The first time I really felt safe afterwards? Man that's not a tough question at all. I can say with confidence it was the morning after I was attacked…"

Tony was walking back from a club, he had just seen Kate home and decided to walk back to his place, it was one of those rare nights where flowers seemed extra perfumed and the air was light. He had made it to within a block of his apartment when he was jumped, strong arms dragged him into a dark alley, forcing his face against a rough stone wall. The grit grated his face as he struggled for breath.

"My wallet is in my back pocket, my cell is in my jacket… Take whatever you want."

"Quiet we're not petty thieves."

Tony tried to turn his head but felt it restrained by a gloved hand, he was pushed harder into the wall, there were two men behind him though he hadn't managed to get a look at either of them. But they were big men, it took one of them to restrain him.

"What do you want from me?"

"Quiet."

Tony squeezed his eyes shut as rough hands fondled his belt, groping and pinching until finally his jeans were yanked down to his ankles. No amount of NCIS training would prepare him for what was about to happen.

"Scream and I'll shoot you, keep that pretty mouth shut if you want to live."

~*~

"Hey Tony are you in there?"

Gibbs pushed open the door to Tony's apartment and cautiously entered followed closely by Kate. He was concerned, Tony never left his door unlocked let alone ajar as they had found it. Kate cleared the kitchen and closet while Gibbs focussed on the bedrooms. All that was left was the bathroom.

"I'll take this Kate, watch my six."

Kate nodded and watched, gun drawn, as Gibbs pushed the door to the bathroom. It was locked from the inside, maybe Tony was showering.

"Hey Tony you in there?"

"Tony it's us open up."

Gibbs heard a muffle gasp from inside the bathroom and a shuffle. Someone was inside.

"Tony open up, we just wanna make sure you're okay you didn't show up to work and you're not answering your cell."

Gibbs continued this one sided exchange for a while before he grew impatient through concern. Something was wrong, very wrong. He called out for Tony to stand clear of the door and kicked it open with one strong kick. He quickly sheathed his gun. Tony stood huddled in a bathrobe his arms huggled protectivley round his body.

"Tony what happened?"

Gibbs paused in the doorway, Tony flinched and backed away, he was terrified and couldn't see clearly through his haze of fear and tears. Gibbs extended his hand to Tony who simply turned his back on them.

"I'm fine Gibbs please… Just go away…"

"Kate give us a minute,"

Kate nodded and sheathed her gun, she too was concerned for Tony but knew Gibbs was the one to help him open up. She busied herself tidying little pieces round the apartment. It took all of her self control not to run to the bathroom, to gather Tony in her arms and tell him everything would be alright.

"Tony you're not fine." Gibbs heard something that sounded like dripping water, he looked down. "Tony you're bleeding!"

Gibbs slammed the devastated door closed and ripped Tony's bathrobe open, probably not the best idea, but saw that he had been bleeding heavily. Old blood caked in his body hair, new blood seeped down his legs, meandering like small crimson rivers down his thighs.

"Gibbs it's not what it looks like…" Tony snatched his robe closed and backed into the wall, his body exploded with pain.

"Then what is it Tony? You're hurt you need to go to hospital."

"Please, I don't want to go to hospital, I can take care of this myself."

"Tony look at yourself."

Something inside Tony snapped, he lunged forwards pummelling Gibbs chest, tears coursed down his cheeks. He couldn't stand the pressure, he didn't want to face the judgemental doctors or give statements to junior agents. He had been humiliated enough already and it was time it stopped.

Gibbs pulled Tony close to his body letting him cry into his shirt. His face was a mess, his skin peppered with stone fragments and open cuts. Gibbs held him close, honestly he didn't know what to do. He needed hospital treatment but he couldn't force Tony to go. He had to convince him somehow that the Doctors would just want to help like he did, they didn't want to hurt him.

"Tony, you know you can trust me right?"

"?"

"Well will you come with me to the hospital? You don't have to stay or even see the triage nurse… Just come with me?"

"Gibbs I don't wanna… I can't."

"Yes you can Tony, you're strong you can do this."

Tony fell silent for a moment as tears wracked his body, he was shaking from the pain and shock of what had happened. He hadn't slept all night, instead he spent the night pacing and trying to stem the bleeding. He hadn't wanted anyone to see him like this, let alone his own boss.

~*~

"And he took me to the hospital, he stayed with me while we waited for the Doctor and he stood beside me while I was assessed."

"It sounds like you really trust him?"

"Yeah I guess I do… but that night after I was discharged. He let me stay with him, he listened to my story and was patient when I cried."

Tony shuffled, although he was nearing the end of his session he felt uneasy still, the kind of uneasy you feel when you first meet someone and don't quite know what to say. The therapist waited patiently for him to finish.

"He really makes me safe and I'm proud to call him my boss…"

**Okay cheesy ending I know :D This came to me when I was wandering round the office looking for someone :S**


End file.
